New Life
by SunShine's love
Summary: Kaitlyn Jones mène une vie bien tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras du beau Sam Winchester. A partir de ce moment là, elle deviendra une chasseuse, et se bâtera à leurs côtés.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Voici la deuxième fiction que je vais poster ici : )

Elle s'intitule New Life ... Je sais je suis nulle pour les titres ^^

A la base, je l'avais postée sur mon skyrock ( consacré uniquement à Supernatural demander en PM si vous voulez :p ) mais j'ai décidé de la poster aussi ici.

Il y a déjà trois chapitres d'écrits à vous de me dire si vous voulez les lires et si vous voulez que je continue à la poster ici : )

Oui cette fiction parle de Suprenatural mais avec Kaitlyn Jones, une fille qui va rentrer dans la vie des Winchester et chasser à leurs côtés !

Les deux premiers chapitres sont écrits de son point de vue à elle mais les suivants ne le seront surement pas...

Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et n'oubliez pas : la p'tite bulle ! :p


	2. Chapter 2

_**Découverte**_

_(part.1)_

_Cher journal, _  
_Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ; je vais enfin emménager chez Sam ! Jusque là, ce n'était pas possible car il voyageait toujours à cause de son_ travail. I_l n'a toujours pas voulu me dire ce qu'il fait réellement. Sam m'a dit qu'il avait emménagé une grande villa avec son frère aîné, Dean je crois. C'est vraiment très généreux de leur part de bien vouloir m'héberger. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Je dois être chez eux, enfin_ chez nous _à 17 heures, ce qui me laisse exactement ... 30 minutes, à peine ! Merde ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je suis toujours en pyjamas! Faut vraiment que je te laisse ! _

Je ferme mon journal à la couverture de velours vert émeraude et le jette dans mon sac de toile censé comporter le reste de mes petites affaires personnelles indispensables qui n'étaient pas déjà dans mon nouveau _chez moi_. Je me rue telle une furie dans la petite salle de bain de mon studio, enlève mon pyjama et prends une douche fraîche et rapide, histoire de me redonner un petit coup d'énergie. Je me sèche avec une vielle serviette rose usée et délavée. Je cherche dans mon armoire une tenue confortable. Je trouve un jean troué au niveau des genoux et un top noir. J'enfile mes tennis et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je donne un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux encore humides et me lave les dents. Je reste encore là, quelques instants, à me contempler dans le miroir se trouvant au-dessus de l'évier. Mes cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés tombent en cascade sur mes épaules bronzées et entourent mon visage aux yeux bleu gris. Mon corps mince et élancé me donne un air de déesse. Je termine de préparer mon dernier bagage, emportant avec moi mon gel douche, mon shampoing, quelques autres sous-vêtements, mon petit couteau porte bonheur qui appartenait à mon père avant qu'il ne disparaisse brutalement, ce même couteau qui possède une lame faite d'une moitié d'argent et de l'autre d'acier et mes brosses à cheveux et à dents. Je regarde ma montre : seize heures quarante. Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! J'enfourche mon sac de toile, sort de mon studio et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre ma voiture. Mon épave pour être plus juste. En effet, c'est vraiment un miracle que ma petite Peugeot vert kaki, âgée de treize ans, soit encore en état de marche. Je sors un petit papier de ma poche avec indiqué dessus, l'adresse de ma nouvelle résidence. Le trajet est plutôt long et j'arrive avec quelques minutes de retard. Je sonne à la porte de la magnifique villa. La porte s'ouvre, laissant place à Sam. Je m'avance vers lui, me met sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir mon visage à auteur du sien et nous échangeons un doux baiser. Le contact de son corps chaud et musclé contre le mien me donne instantanément une sensation de bien être. On reste encore quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ses bras entourant ma taille et les miens autour de sa nuque.

_ Tu m'as manqué, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Mais, je t'ai vu ce matin, quand tu es venu chercher mes affaires ! M'exclamais-je.

_ C'est quand même trop pour moi. Il m'embrasse le front. Je souris.

Notre étreinte prit fin et je vois un autre homme derrière lui, un peu plus grand que moi et plus petit que Sam. Il a de beaux yeux verts, des lèvres légèrement boursouflée et des cheveux noirs de jais. _Voilà un mec rebelle_, pensais-je. Sam nous présente ;

_ Kait, voici Dean, mon frère, Dean, Kaitlyn.

_ Salut ! Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire complice. Le regard noir de Sam à son égard ne m'échappe pas.

_ Vient on va te faire visiter, me dit Dean.

Sam me pousse légèrement dans le dos m'entraînant ainsi à suivre son frère. Ils me firent d'abord visiter le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvent le grand salon, la cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Puis l'étage. Là, trois chambres, une à lit double à baldaquin ; la chambre de Sam, De grand meubles massifs de bois, époque victorienne, y sont disposés de façon très organisée. Dans la deuxième, celle de Dean, il y a un lit double aussi, mais tous les meubles sont beaucoup moins imposants et des vêtements traînent un peu partout. Le total opposé de la chambre de Sam. Au fond du couloir, ils me font découvrir la mienne. Un lit une personne, une petite garde-robe, une table de chevet et une petite salle-de-bains adjacente à la chambre.

_ Mais, bien sûre, tu as un pass V.I.P pour la chambre de mon frère, me dit Dean, donc si tu à un peu froid la nuit n'hésite pas, hein ! Il rigole et descend les escaliers d'un pas décontracté me laissant seule avec Sam.

_ Tu sais te sens pas mal, vis-à-vis de ce qu'il a dit tu sais pour... Il s'arrête dans sa lancée. Je sais très bien de quoi il veut parler : j'ai beau être folle amoureuse de lui, je suis toujours vierge et je veux attendre le bon moment pour le faire.

_ Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui souris et lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

_On a déjà déposé tes valises dans ta chambre. Ça ne fait rien si je t'abandonne, je dois encore essayer de remettre en état la moto ?

_ Non, ne t'en fait pas je vais me débrouiller, je réponds.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.

J'ai enfin fini de ranger toutes mes affaires, je descends les escaliers et vais dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et me sert un grand verre de jus d'orange bien frais. En arrivant j'avais repéré une porte de garage fermée sur une façade latérale de la villa. Je m'y dirige en espérant que Sam soit là. Bingo ! Il est là penché sur ce qui doit être la carcasse de cette fameuse moto. Il porte un simple T-Shirt kaki déchiré à certains endroits, sale à d'autres et qui moule bien toute sa musculature. Il s'essuie le front du revers de la main, laissant ainsi une traînée noire là où des gouttes de sueurs perlaient quelques secondes plutôt. Il lève la tête et me voit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'adresse un grand sourire creusant ainsi deux fossettes dans ses joues.

_ Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'elle ne veut plus démarrer. Je l'ai démontée et remontée sans succès, m'apprend-il. Je m'assois sur un plan de travail à côté de lui et boit une gorgée de mon jus. Je le regarde travailler ; ses muscles se tendent par moment, lorsqu'il serre ou desserre un boulon. Il m'adresse de temps en temps des regards amoureux.

_ Merde ! Peste-t-il, un moment. La clé de 16 est restée dans le coffre de la voiture de mon frère et j'en ai besoin. Kait tu pourrais aller la chercher s'il te plait ?

_ Oui pas de soucis, je lui réponds.

_ Les clés sont dans la poche de sa veste qui est surement au porte-manteau à l'entrée. Je m'en vais de ce pas chercher les clés que je trouve sans problème. Je sors et me dirige vers cette sublime Chevrolet Impala noir. J'ouvre le coffre et prend la clé que Sam m'a demandée. Avant de le refermer, je vois une petite poignée dissimulée sous le tapis-de-coffre. Je ne peux résister à la tentation et je l'ouvre. Ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée. Des armes, des pieux, des crucifix, des bidons d'essence, de sel, toutes sortes de lames et de couteaux, des faux et plein d'autres instruments dont je ne connais pas le nom.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix de Dean résonne dans mon dos, froide, presque cruelle. Je sursaute et ferme le coffre vitesse grand V avant de me retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec lui.

Mes yeux se retrouvent à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, ce qui me perturbe un court instant. Je me reprends vite. J'essaie de parler d'une voix innocente.

_ Sam m'a demandé de lui rapporter la clé de 16. J'essaie de dire le plus naturellement possible mais je m'en veux terriblement car ma voix se brise sur le dernier mot.

Dean arque un sourcil et me regarde d'un air septique. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il reste encore posé devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité avant de s'écarter pour me laisser passer, sans un mot. Je crois qu'il a décidé de "m'épargner" pour cette fois. Je marche, enfin je tente de marcher d'un pas naturellement décontracté vers le garage, sans me retourner. "Ça commence bien avec Dean, je peste." Je vois Sam et lui tend la clé. Il me remercie mais remarque mon malaise ;

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai trouvé des ... , je m'arrête en pleine lancée.

Sans aucun doute, Dean est surement un psychopathe, un malade, un fou ou je ne sais quoi qui se balade avec le plein d'arme dissimulées sous son coffre mais, et si Sam était au courant de ça ? Et si lui aussi s'amusait à torturer des gens ? Il m'avait pourtant dit que son ex-copine avait été tuée. Oui mais, par qui ? Je me sens soudain honteuse d'avoir pu penser de telles choses à propos de Sam, lui qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. Son doux visage affiche un air interrogateur mais plein de tendresse. Je décide quand même d'éviter le sujet.

_ Non rien, je vais bien. Je lui adresse un sourire, forcé, bien évidemment.

Lui non plus n'est pas dupe. Je le vois dans son beau regard gris. Voilà une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, c'est qu'en dépit de tout, il peut ne pas se montrer insistant. Il repart donc travailler sur sa moto. Après quelques minutes, le moteur se met en route dans un ronronnement sourd. Le visage de Samuel s'illumine et un grand sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres. Il court vers moi me prend dans ses bras, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me fait tourner dans les airs. Je glousse comme une imbécile avant qu'il ne me repose sur terre et m'embrasse amoureusement. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement après cette petite escapade aérienne.

_ On dirait un enfant : près à tout pour une bécane. Je rouspète.

Il rigole et me pose un bisou sur le front avant de commencer à bouger son corps dans tous les sens, entamant ainsi un "danse de la joie". J'éclate de rire.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.

_ Je meurs de faim, déclare Sam.  
_ On n'a qu'à commander une pizza ? Je propose.  
_ C'est une bonne idée ça, une pizza, approuve Dean qui sort de la salle de bain, en boxer, le corps encore humide et une serviette sur l'épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration devant ce corps magnifiquement sculpté. Mais je me reprends vite, _ce mec est fou_. Sam prend le combiné et compose le numéro.  
_ Bonjour, ce serai pour commander une pizza s'il vous plait.

_ Oui, une géante.

_ Jambon - champignons.  
Dean intervint en criant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce :  
_ Rajoute des câpres pour moi !  
_ Mais j'aime pas les câpres, moi. Je proteste.  
Sam balance la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré, même si son visage affiche un sourire amusé.  
_ Il serait possible d'avoir un supplément de câpres sur une moitié de la pizza ?

_ Ok c'est super. Au revoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. Là un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et plein d'acné attend, un carton dans les bras. Je m'apprête à payer quand j'entends Dean derrière moi.

_ Kait ! Reste pas là !

J'ai le temps de m'abaisser que j'entends un coup de feu. Le livreur s'écroule juste devant moi, un trou sanguinolent au milieu du front. Je ne peux réprimer un cri hystérique de terreur. _C'est donc à ça que s'amuse Dean ? À butter de pauvres livreurs de pizzas ?_ Mais lorsque je le vois se relever d'un geste maladroit un autre cri, guttural, m'échappe. _Après avoir reçu une balle dans le crane on est plus censé se relever, si?_ Je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose que deux bras musclés me soulèvent et m'emporte dans la salle de bain. Là, Sam y trace un cercle de gros sel et me jette presque à l'intérieur. Il m'ordonne de ne pas en sortir. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je suis encore sous le choc. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer devant mes yeux. J'entends encore quelques coups de feu. Puis des coups, surement des coups de poings. Un des murs de la salle de bain se met à trembler d'un coup. Comme si quelqu'un avait été propulsé dessus. Puis plus rien, jusqu'au moment où j'entends Sam parler une langue que je ne connais pas, surement du latin. Un cri de douleur horrible raisonne pendants plusieurs secondes avant de s'éteindre complètement. Je sais alors que tout est fini. Les deux frères débarquent alors dans la salle de bains. Dean a l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et sa lèvre inférieure est en sang, Sam, lui à la pommette gonflée et un filet de sang s'échappe d'une de ses narines. Sans réfléchir, je cours me réfugier dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Je pleure sur son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Ce mec, vous lui avait tiré dessus et... et il s'est relevé et ... Je commençais à devenir hystérique quand Dean mit fin à tous ça.

_ C'était un démon. On l'a exorcisé, la routine quoi.

Là se fut trop pour moi et tout devint noir.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.

Lorsque je commence à reprendre mes esprits, j'entends des voix, d'abord brouillées et puis nettes. Sam et Dean sont en train de se disputer. J'entends Sam:

_ Tu aurais pu y aller avec un peu plus de tact, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean réplique.

_ Quoi parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? Excusez-moi Monsieur Parfait mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyée aller chercher une putain de clé dans le coffre de ma bagnole! Tu sais très bien ce qu'on y planque! Elle est tombée sur les armes et je suis sûre qu'elle m'a pris pour un psycho !

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

_ Alors, comment tu te sens ? S'empresse de me demander Sam.

_ Mal, ça va mal !

Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais je ne me sens vraiment mal, des vertiges s'emparent de moi, et puis, je me souviens. Le livreur de pizzas, les coups de feu, le latin, le cri et les ... démons ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je demande.

_ Tu sais tu nous as déjà posé la question et après t'avoir répondu tu es tombée dans les pommes et ...

Sam place un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère. Celui-ci émit une sorte de grognement.

_ On va tout t'expliquer, m'explique Sam, mais viens, assied toi.

Ils m'entraînent dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et les deux frères restent debout.

_ Ça va surement te paraître fou, mais avec ce que tu as traversé aujourd'hui, je doute que tu ne nous crois pas.

_ Oh ! Va droit au but ! S'exaspère Dean.

_ Bon, voilà, mon frère et moi sommes des chasseurs de démons, mais pas seulement, les vampires, les polymorphes, les loups et roux-garous, les fantômes et plein d'autres monstres sont aussi notre affaire.

Je lutte pour ne pas tourner une nouvelle fois de l'œil Si je n'avais pas vu de mes yeux ce livreur de pizzas se relever après avoir reçu une balle entre les deux yeux, je les aurais surement pris pour des fous. Mais il faut croire que ce qu'ils me disent est la pure vérité. De quoi remettre notre existence en question.


End file.
